


When We Were Young

by ash_is_mythical



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_is_mythical/pseuds/ash_is_mythical
Summary: Rhett and Link parted ways after middle school when they went to different schools. memories flood links memory after Lando comes home saying he has made a blood oath with his friend shepherd.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 13





	When We Were Young

Lando ran into the kitchen after school, straight for his dad, who was cleaning the counter. Christy came walking in carrying Lando’s backpack after Lando jumped onto his dad’s back.

“Dad! Dad! Guess what happened today!!” Lando yelled into Link’s ear 

“What happened?” Link said in an over excited way as he put Lando down and rubbed his ear 

“Shepard and I made a Blood Oath today!” Lando was really happy and jumping up and down, “we want to be friends forever. It was his idea.”

Link smiled, “I don’t think I’ve met Shepard.”

“Oh, he is a kid at my school, he is really cool. He is really tall for his age too.” Lando looked at his dad “oh dad you will love him!”

Link smiled, “I’m sure I will.” 

Link turned back and started cleaning the sink again. He started thinking of his best friend back in the day, Rhett. He hadn’t seen him in years. Link sighed, he never wanted to lose him as a friend, but he knew that they just grew apart. They never fought, they never got really mad at each other. Time just said that it was time to do different things. The last time Link saw Rhett was the end of High School, graduation. 

Memories started flooding Link’s head. 

_ “Hi! I’m Link!”  _

_ “Hi Link! I’m Rhett!” _

_ “Hey Link! Come look at this!” Rhett ran by him, “Look at this piece of wood!” _

_ “We should make a blood oath, so that way nothing will tear us apart.” Link grabbed a rock _

_ “Nothing could ever tear us apart.”  _

  
  


Tears started to fill Link’s eyes. Lando was still standing behind Link, but he just stood there waiting for his dad to feel better. A tear rolled down his face. He stopped cleaning and slammed his hand down on the counter. Now full on crying, he started to get mad. 

He never noticed how much he missed his best friend. 

  
  


_ “Look at this Link! I finished coloring the unicorn.” Rhett held up a colored unicorn _

_ “Rhett, Do you want to sleep over at my house?” _

_ “Sure! That sounds like fun!” _

  
  


_ “Who is my best friend?”  _

_ “Link” _

_ “Stop taking off all of the tomatoes! They aren’t that bad!” Rhett jokingly yelled _

_ “But they’re nasty!” Link wined _

_ “Hey! Don’t make fun of my best friend.” Rhett walked up to him and punched him _

_ “Are you ok?” Rhett helped link stand up _

_ Link hugged Rhett “I am now, thank you.” _

_ “no one makes fun of my best friend.” _

_ “We did it man! We graduated High School!” Rhett threw his graduation cap at Link _

_ “We aren’t going to the same college.” Link started to tear up _

_ “That doesn’t matter.” Rhett smiled _

_ “We will always be friends.” _

Link wipes his tears and turned around “Hey Lando, do you want to go to the park? You can invite Shepard. I would love to meet him.” 

“Really?!?!” Lando’s eyes sparkled with joy “Yay!!! I'll ask him tomorrow.”

The next day Link picked Lando up at school “Hey buddy! How was your day?” 

“It was good! Shepherd asked his dad when he got picked up and he said that he could go to the park at 3.” Lando was really excited and had the biggest smile on his face. 

“Then let’s start heading there now.” Link started acting like a race car driver. Lando was laughing the entire ride to the park. He loved when his dad acted silly.

“Shepard!!!” Lando yelled after he got out of the car. He started running to the playground where Shepard was. “Dad! Dad! This is Shepard.”

Link walked up and smiled “so your the famous Shepard.” Shepard laughed “I’m Lando’s dad, Link.” 

“Nice to meet you, my dad is over there if you want to meet him.” Shepard pointed to a tall man sitting on bench. “Dad! It’s Lando’s dad!” 

Link started walking over it him. The man stood up and Link was quickly intimidated by his height. 

“Hello, I’m-” He stopped mid sentence “Link?” 

Link was confused and stared at him “yes?” Then he realized who he was. “Rhett?”

They both stood there in shock. 

“How have you been?” Rhett asked Link with a big smile on his face 

“Good, it’s good to see you again man.” Link was on the verge of tears. He has never missed someone like he missed Rhett yesterday, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Rhett was still in shock. He couldn’t believe he got to see his best friend that he lost so many years ago again.


End file.
